


Mind

by midnight12181



Series: Mind and Body [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving up your body doesn't mean giving up your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mind  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Mickey and Riku are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

I can feel the darkness almost rolling under my skin. The power of it... almost excites me. I'm finally coming to terms with what I am, what I have to be. To help Sora, I have to become the darkness. I choose the darkness, and he chose the light. There is no reason for us to fight against each other anymore, especially with the Organization's threat looming on the horizon.

I asked DiZ if accepting the darkness gave me the power to change my form. He told me that I could do it once, but to do it again would take considerable effort and strain. His words, not mine. Just as DiZ hid under a mask from... whoever he was hiding from, I need to hide the truth from Sora. If he knew what his supposed best friend had become... I couldn't even begin to imagine.

"Welp, you're brooding again."

The voice from the doorway makes me spin around. "Your Majesty," I say in acknowledgement.

His eyes look directly in mine, searching for something before he slowly walks forward, breaking eye contact completely. "Gee, are you completely sure about this?"

I nod once. "Yes. I... I have to. For him."

"Riku." I hear many things in the King's voice. Understanding. Compassion. That little something that made certain parts of my anatomy stand up and take notice.

I kneel down as he finishes walking to me. My wrists rest on his shoulders by his neck, a very loose hug as I try to find whatever it is he's trying to hide in those expressive eyes.

"Your Majesty?" I ask, trying to catch his eyes with my own.

He answers me with a fierce kiss, his lips on mine, tongue forcing its way past my teeth. The powerful emotion behind it makes my head spin just a little, but I understand what it meant. I wanted one more night, too.

"Bed," he commands, breaking the kiss only to speak and begin taking off his coat.

I strip down quickly and completely before lying on my back on the bed. The simple blue comforter had a handful of stars embroidered on it, and I find myself wiping my damp palms on it as I watch the King walk naked and aroused towards me. I had only seen him with such a determined, predatory look once before: when I returned after my first attempt to retrieve Sora's Nobody.

He kneels on the foot of the bed, just looking over me with those expressive eyes. Just his gaze alone makes certain parts of me twitch in response. I moan once, trying to put across my desire to be touched without saying a word. His eyes just devour me, going from my feet to my face and back again, stopping at the hard flesh twitching with each beat of my heart.

"Please?" I finally ask.

"Riku..." he breathes before crawling up my body to capture my lips again.

He thrusts his tongue into my mouth, and I can feel his hardness pressing against mine. He feels so warm against me, a sharp contrast to the cool darkness I hold inside. I feel his gloved fingers combing through my hair, gently working out any snarl it happens to find.

"Are you sure?" he asks, pulling away and looking me seriously in the eyes.

"You always ask," I reply, smiling as I run a finger along his face. "And I always say yes."

He nods once, then hops off the bed, heading towards the bathroom between our rooms. He comes back a moment later with a small bottle nestled in his palm. The King returns to the bed, opening the bottle and pouring some of the liquid onto his hand to warm it further. I watch him spread it over his hardness, my head flopping back onto the pillow when he pours more of the liquid into his hand. Now that he is prepared, it's my turn. I feel a single finger spreading the liquid along my opening, and the feeling of his warmth makes me shiver. He always takes his glove off for this part, something that I always seem to notice more when he does *that*. A single finger splits me open, and I can feel each movement as he covers my insides with the liquid.

"Please," I pant, arching my back as he slips another finger inside me.

"Not yet," he whispers back, bending his fingers just so and making me see stars.

"Please!" I call out, arching my back until I'm almost not touching the bed under me, trying to get him to touch that spot again.

I feel his fingers leave me, and I tense in anticipation of his first thrust. I feel a hand touch my thigh, making me open my eyes and look at him. I see the question in his eyes, and I nod in answer. Before my head can return to the pillow, I feel him slowly press into me, a pressure that does not end until he is fully inside me. I try to gasp out his name, but no sound comes out.

Then he starts to move. He moves slowly at first, and I can feel every inch of him sliding in and out of me. I raise my foot higher, placing my ankle on his shoulder and just that slight change in position causes him to brush against that spot again. I toss my head back and forth on the bed, and I feel his ungloved hand, still covered in liquid, wrap around my erection. I call out his name, not caring that DiZ will most certainly hear us this time.

He's moving faster now, both in his thrusts and with his hand. I can't think straight; I can't think of anything but how he feels inside me. And in a moment, all I can see is white, all I can feel is the twitching of his cock as he comes inside me.

He stays there inside me, and as I open my eyes I feel his gloved hand caressing my cheek. I turn my face into his palm as I feel him pull out of me, leaving a slightly empty feeling inside, but only for a moment.

"Rest," he whispers against my lips before kissing me almost delicately. "Tomorrow's a big day for you."

I nod, trepidation about my decision no longer lingering over my head as I close my eyes.

"The darkness doesn't have all of you, Riku," I hear the King say from the door before sleep claims me.


End file.
